


into the unknown

by whovian91011



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovian91011/pseuds/whovian91011
Summary: "Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?"Under Rey’s guidance, Brenna Arundel is learning the ways of the Force. There’s a power inside her that Rey recognizes all too well, which draws her towards the other woman. As they become closer, Bree begins hearing voices. At first, she brushes it aside, but when it begins impacting her daily life and her budding relationship with Rey, Bree wonders how she can learn to control a power that she can’t even begin to comprehend.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Eventual Rey/Original Female Character/Ben Solo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey/Original Female Character, you'll seeeeeee - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

**Author's Note:**

> I have Rey head-cannoned as Rey Solo, not Skywalker, for reasons, mainly because I'm a MAJOR Reylo and Ben Solo stan ( cue obligatory Ben Solo deserved better PSA). Please do not leave any hate because it.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy my first Star Wars fanfic/Star Wars OC fanfic! This first chapter I wrote with the famous Star Wars scrolling text in mind. If you want to play the music while you're reading, don't let me stop you ;)
> 
> Brenna "Bree" Arundel's pb is Sophie Turner.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

The First Order has been destroyed. The galaxy has enjoyed three years of peace. Poe Dameron has gone onto establishing his own piloting school for young pilots with his boyfriend Finn at his side. 

Still stung by a short romance gone bad, Rose Tico has taken advantage of the peace to go exploring and finds herself setting up shop as a mechanic somewhere in the Mid-Rim, assistant in the production of industrialization of lesser known planets. There she meets a stranger that may hold the key to her past.

Nursing a hurt of her own, Rey Solo continues to mourn the loss of her almost love Ben Solo. She took his name not only to honor his memory but that of his father as well. Returning to Luke’s home planet, she intends to rest for a while when she comes across a young woman named Brenna Arundel, who she senses is unusually strong with the Force.

The two women form an unlikely bond, and soon Rey assumes the instruction of Bree, taking her own as her padawan. Attentive and apt, Bree has all the promising makings of a Jedi. However, unbeknownst to Rey, there lies trouble ahead. During one training session, Bree experiences an unexpected surge of power and collapses. Panicked, Rey rushes to her aid. Only when Bree wakes up, that’s when the voices start.


	2. a new beginning?

The soft sounds of nonsensical chatter drew Brenna Arundel back into consciousness. Something soft brushed her face, and she wrinkled her nose at the tickling sensation. Her body was loathed to return to the land of the living, but her mind had other ideas. With some extensive words of encouragement, she finally convinced herself to open her eyes.

Only to find herself meeting the direct gaze of a Mohsenian, who was within barely a centimeter of her face.

Mohsenians of Aian Kloss, the planet they currently resided – at least to the best of her recollection – were those terrifying little hybrid creatures. They served as medical field agents during the Resistance and have continued the practice into their everyday lives. Apparently, she had fallen into their care ever since… why was she here again?

She was of the mind that all creatures had a right to exist and had love for them in her heart. But to be perfectly honest, some were uglier than others. Mohsenians were at the top of that category, even more so that she had one practically trying to crawl into her skin.

“The fuck?!” Bree yelped loudly. The Mohsenian flew backwards, squawking with surprise before scrambling off into the next room. She was absolutely fine with that.

Groggily, she went to rub her eyes only to find herself hooked up to a bunch of different wires she didn’t know what went where. Without a second thought, she removed them in a single pull, relieved they were only stick-ons instead of needles, and slowly sat up or tried to. Every inch of her felt as if she had been crushed by an AT-M6. Maybe lying down wasn’t such a bad idea.

“What are you doing?!”

Bree looked up at the sound of Rey’s demand. If she hadn’t been so tired, she would’ve been rendered slack jawed. 

Not once in the past two years had she ever seen her master look quite like this, tired and entirely unkempt. Loose tendrils of Rey’s hair fell loose from her buns, and her clothes looked so rumpled she had little doubt she’d slept in them, for how long it was difficult to say. Her face was pallid, devoid of any color apart from the hair framing her face, but color was rapidly returning to her cheeks as stared at her.

“You should be lying down,” Rey insisted. “And don’t remove those. They’re supposed to be helping you.”

“Really? Because I’m finding they’re itching me,” Bree quipped and struggled to conceal her smile at Rey’s irritation.

Huffing indignantly, her Jedi master closed the distance between them and proceeded to reattach every wire removed. Her hands were cool against her heated skin, and Bree shivered lightly from the contact. “Don’t you ever do as you’re told?”

“Rarely,” Bree sighed as she acquiesced to Rey’s somewhat forceful coaxing of lying back down on the cot. The thing was hardly suitable as a bed, but for a cot, it wasn’t particularly awful. It could’ve held at least another person or more at least. “You know I always have to be contrary.”

Rey’s lips twitched while concentrating on her task. Her fingers were firm yet gentle while pressing the readers along her skin. “Including the moment to wake up the one time I’m not in the room?”

Bree smiled sheepishly. “An unfortunate coincidence.”

“Uh huh.” Satisfied the little sticky things wouldn’t fall off, Rey’s gaze flitted over her face, concern shining throughout her face. As if reading the question in Bree’s mind, she answered softly, “You’ve been out for a full twenty-four hours.”

Bree’s brows furrowed, trying to recall what had happened to cause it. All she could draw up was a blank.

Rey’s concern deepened. “You don’t remember?”

Bree wasn’t proud of it, but she considered lying, if only for the fact that she hated to see the worried lines creasing Rey’s face. Instead, she gave a reluctant shake of her head. “I don’t really recall. Was it…” she tilted her head, as if that would turn back time and conjure up the memory. “Was it during training?”

Rey nodded grimly. “It was. You’d just reached the final trail when… when you fell.”

Bree barely concealed a flinch. The final trail involved crossing a log across a large ravine, fighting off tiny laser blasts from a flying droid with a lightsaber. Depending on where she had been standing, the fall would’ve been a nasty one. The ravine was easily a fifty foot drop or more. It was a miracle she didn’t have any broken bones.

She didn’t know what could’ve caused her to black out and remain unconscious for twenty-four hours. It was something she was willing to chalk up to possible dehydration, but she wasn’t about to admit that to Rey. Unbeknownst to her, however, Rey had been keeping up to date with her medical report since her collapse and had been practically worrying the little creatures half to death with her persistence.

Rey finally met her gaze, ashamed. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve been here when you woke.”

Reaching out, Bree touched Rey’s hand that lingered on her own. “You shouldn’t apologize. Knowing you, you were probably here for the majority of the time. And despite all of your powerful Jedi energy, you’re still only human.” She gave her a squeeze before mischief touched her eyes. “And as I’ve said, I have a need for being contrary.”

Letting the remark slide, Rey laid a hand against the crown of Bree’s hand, stroking her hair slowly, comfortingly. Releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, she admitted quietly, “You scared me half to death, you know.”

Bree sobered at the tremulous sound in her voice. “I never meant to worry you. I… honestly don’t know what happened.”

Frowning, Rey paused, thinking. “Perhaps I’ve been pushing too hard, too demanding of you.”

“No, I won’t let you do that,” Bree interjected. She tried to sit up and gave up after Rey’s protests. “I refuse to let you place the blame on yourself. If anything…” she trailed off, wondering how much she was willing to risk here. Then she decided to hell with it and continued, “If anything, I’ve been pushing myself more to impress you, to prove myself.”

Rey’s fingers brushed back a red tendril away from her face, her expression softening. “You don’t have to prove anything to anyone, least of all me.”

Bree was still warm all over the moment the other woman’s hand was in her hair and felt herself growing even warmer at the sudden brush of Rey’s lips against her forehead. Everything else faded for Bree in that moment, nothing coming into focus beyond the touch of her lips against her skin. Her eyelids threatened to fall shut.

The moment was over almost as quickly as it was initiated. Their eyes locked, and Rey suddenly blushed. The redhead’s heart swelled with fondness and… something else.

They talked some more as the one or two Mohsenians waddled their way in and out of the room, assessing Bree’s vitals and checking their machines before waddling back out again. Bree didn’t speak the language but could pick up on their body language that all signs pointed to a positive result. Hopefully, she would be getting out of there within the hour.

But a few more hours of talking past before Rey began to rise, saying she should let her get some rest. Bree took one look at Rey and remarked, “I’ll only get some rest if you do, too. Did you sleep at all during the last twenty-four hours?”

At Rey’s pause, Bree sighed and proceeded to scoot to the side of the cot. She patted the space next to her. When Rey began making her protests again, Bree chose to ignore them, grabbing her hand and coaxing her down beside her. “Don’t make me use the Force on you,” she teased.

Rey huffed as she allowed herself to lie down beside her. “That’s not how the Force works.”

“Oh, I believe it does, but we haven’t gotten to that part yet.”

Not long after they made themselves comfortable, the two women fell asleep. At some point during the middle of the night, Bree woke briefly to find herself snuggled securely in Rey’s embrace, her back to her chest. And covering them was a warm cozy blanket, thoughtfully provided by one of the Mohsenians.

Huh. Maybe she ought to change her opinion of the little bird-like freaks.


End file.
